You Can Never Go Home
by Ciotog
Summary: Songfic. Sasuke is returning to the Leaf Village after realizing his folly. Things have changed for the worse since he left and does not recieve the welcome he ecpected. M for character death.


You Can Never Go Home

By Ciotog

Sasuke stared at the pond. It's smooth, unbroken surface shone brightly in the sunlight casting his reflection back at him. In this reflection he saw himself and how much he had really changed. His black hair seemed lighter now that it was so short. The blue jacket he always wore was now replaced by a plain white shirt. No longer did he carry a sign showing his allegiance to the Uchia Clan, but the purple bow on his back showed a much different one. Why he continued to wear it, now that Orochimaru was dead, he didn't know. Tearing his gaze from his reflection he glanced across the pond.

Nestled on the other bank were the remains of a cottage. That cottage was the first place he had stopped after his fight with Naruto when he had fled the village. The old lady who lived there had not questioned him when he came there begging for shelter. In fact she had given him food, water, and a clean bed without talking to him. Instead she had merely sung to herself, her voice strong and suggesting that she knew everything about him.

Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try

Sasuke had thought it fitting to stop there on his way back to the village. It was apparent the old lady had died or moved. Sighing, he pushed himself to his knees and shouldered his belongings. There was still a long way to go to the village.

He was still traveling late that night. The thought of seeing the village and his friends gave him endless energy and drive. Nothing was stirring in the forest that night. There was no breeze in the air and no signs of life in the forest. Just then he sensed chakra. Whirling around he saw a figure land on the ground a few feet away. The figure stared at him, and within a few seconds Sasuke recognized the figure. It was Kakashi, but he was different. His clothes were dirty and in disrepair. Kakashi's face showed pain, exhaustion, worry, and to Sasuke's surprise hate. Slowly other shapes appeared around him. These shapes became familiar faces of the past: Neji, Lee, Hinata, Iruka, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba with Akamaru. All of them were dirty, and gave off the same aura of hard living and sadness. A moonbeam landed on Kakashi's headband, giving Sasuke a shock.

The headband itself was now black. The metal plate now had a strange curving border. The last time Sasuke had seen that border it was on the monument to ninja killed in action. Before Sasuke could puzzle this out, a voice drew his attention.

''Sasuke… is it really you?''

It was Sakura. The pink haired ninja stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow, pain, and… hate.

''Yes Sakura, I'm back. I am back to beg forgiveness and to serve the Leaf Village.''

Immediately Sasuke realized he had said something upsetting. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she raced to Kakashi, who cradled her in his arms. Neji's scorn filled voice reached Sasuke.

''Obviously you have no earthly idea what is going on. There is no more Leaf Village.''

Sasuke started and the voice of the old lady filled his ears…

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home

…. and he looked at Neji. Then it dawned on Sasuke that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Naruto?''

Ino shrill voice drove a nail through his soul.

''He's dead.''

''How?''

''The Akatsuki… they captured him and stole his fox. He died… his last words were… 'Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't bring back Sasuke'…''

Sasuke was crushed. His best friend was dead and he had not been there to save him. Again the old lady's haunting song filled his head…

So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

… but Ino was going on.

''They used the fox to finish their machine. Their first target was the Leaf Village…''

She too broke down and Kiba picked up the story.

''We went to fight them… but we failed. So many dead… And now we are rogue ninja. We have no village and our only goal is to destroy the Akatsuki.''

The hatred each one had put into the word Akatsuki showed how awful things had gotten. Hinata and been staring at him and now she spoke. It wasn't her old, shy voice. It was strong and full of pain.

''What do we do with him?''

Neji, Kiba, and Ino spoke up.

''I say we kill him. He abandoned our village.''

The group conversed in low tones. Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He had what they said, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could see were memories of Naruto and the Village. He didn't notice when Kakashi walked over and uncovered his Sharingan eye. He didn't notice the sound of chirping birds filling the air. And he never felt the chidori enter his chest. His eyes never saw the group leave. Sasuke lay there, tears sliding from his eyes. Memories flooded past to the sound of the old lady's song.

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home

(The song is Gollum's Song from the Lord of the Rings movie)


End file.
